hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Anibar International Animation Festival
AniBar International Animation Festival is the only festival of animated film in Kosovo. AniBar Festival is organized by NGO 'Anibar Group' and is held in August in the town of Peja. The aim of the festival is the appearance of recent global trends in the field of animated film for the public of Kosovo and creation of an environment for young writers who deal with the creativity of animated films. History The first Anibar Festival was in August of 2010, with the aim of creating a new platform in Kosovo for the animated film genre, as well as encouraging and enabling young authors to create new works with classical and contemporary techniques. Program Animated films that appear in AniBar are divided into three categories: competitive program, special program and the program 'Kids for Kids Animations'. Competition for admission of animated films is open from 30 January to 30 April, every year. Cinemas *Cinema-City "Yusuf Gërvalla" with a capacity of 300 seats shows special programs and the program for children. Competitive films scheduled to appear in daily schedule. *Cinema "Anibar OpenAir Cinema" is an open air theater, improvised in a dedicated space for ground-basketball. This cinema with a capacity of 600 seats is the festival's main theater where movies are shown mainly in the evening hours. *Cinema "Caffe & Debate" is a mini-cinema that will be used to display animations of authors who are present at the festival. After the appearance of animated films, the process of animation work is introduced, participants are able to talk to the authors of the animations, who present the process of working on animations, video, photos, storyboard, illustrations and music. The Cinema has a capacity of 35 seats. 40 authors were scheduled to participate in 2012. Workshops Animation Tips & Tricks - The workshop will use the device vacuumtables - thumbnail and pencil for drawing electronic digital computer. This workshop is intended for professional animators from the region. Animate It! concept and device is created by Erling Ericsson, animator and producer from Sweden, which facilitates and enables the work in the animated film of all ages. Young participants, with the help of tutors will learn how to developed the idea for the animation, table working as story (Story Board), as to which characters are made animation work, the get familiar with the animation process using dedicated boxes for this kind of animation. Awards and nominations ;Eagle Eye - Balkan Award - for the best animated movie in Balkan. *''Guernika'' / Shaqir Veseli (Albania) *''The Silence of the Sea'' / Vjekoslav Zivkovic (Croatia), Honorable Mentioning *''Dove Sei, Amor Mio'' / Veljko Popovic (Croatia), Special Mentioning ;Eagle Eye - International Award for the best international animated movie. *''The external world'' / David O Rally (Germany) *''Tussilago'' / Jonas Odell (Sweden), Honorable mentioning. ;Kids for Kids - animated films for the younger age groups dedicated to the youths. References *Anibar Website sq:AniBar Festivali Internacional për Animacion Category:Animation Category:Animation film festivals Category:Animation organizations Category:European culture Category:Events in Europe Category:Events in Kosovo Category:Events in Southeastern Europe Category:Festivals by type Category:Festivals in Europe Category:Festivals in Kosovo Category:Festivals in Southeastern Europe Category:Festivals by country Category:Film festivals by type Category:Film festivals Category:Kosovar culture Category:Southeastern European culture